


Shameless

by mindaes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Counter Sex, Fluff, Kinda, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sexting, Smut, Teasing, Wall Sex, idk man minseok is just horny, ive been writing this for a month now, this sucks i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindaes/pseuds/mindaes
Summary: Minseok is a needy one.





	Shameless

“Baby.” Jongdae answered the phone adoringly. Minseok couldn’t see him but he knew his beloved boyfriend would be wearing a soft and dreamy look on his face, he always did when he looked or talked to Minseok and it always has made Minseok blush, he was in fact blushing now too. 

“Hey, daedae.” he said, not being able to suppress the wide smile that spread over pearly white, chipmunk-like teeth, not the pink flush that took over his cheeks. 

“Hi. How’s the food making going? You need something?” Minseok could hear Jongdae shuffling around, he hoped his financé wasn’t too busy that moment. They’ve moved in to a new house, it had been hectic and tiring but they had finally settled down and today they decided to invite their close friends for dinner which Kyungsoo so gracefully volunteered to help in making, which Minseok was very grateful about because his cooking skills are limited. And apparently, so was his knowledge of ingredients. 

“As a matter of a fact, yes. Apparently i’ve forgotten to buy rice, vinegar and ... salt.” he said sheepishly smiling at Kyungsoo who was looking at him unimpressed.

“Babe,” Jongdae groaned. “Honestly how could you forget /salt/? and RICE!” 

“Hey you distracted me when I was shopping, you’ve got no one but yourself to blame!” Minseok snickered. 

 

“Me? When even?! I didn’t even go with you, babe. Do you need me to bring anything else?”

 

“Oh so now you decided to magically forget what you texted me, hm. I see.” Minseok couldn’t see Jongdae but he knew the latter was smirking, Minseok knew that Jongdae knew what he was talking about, but he just wanted him to say it. So Jongdae like. A freaking tease.

He went to the cupboards to extract plates and whatnot and to get a little further from Kyungsoo’s hearing. “Maybe i should remind you?” he whispered lowly to his phone.

“Well. Enlighten me.” Jongdae challenged as he parked his car, ready to get the stuffs Minseok asked for. 

“First things first, don’t forget to buy dessert and  
snacks.” 

“Gotchu. So?”

“I don’t know, maybe i should just re-send you my reaction to your pornographic selfie from last week?” Minseok smirked, knowing that he has the upper hand now.

“Mhm. I wouldn’t do that if i was you, providing that i have taken some semi nudes and perhaps a nude too earlier today after my shower at the gym. I think that would get your breath stuck in your throat a little bit wouldn’t it?” And as if Jongdae was there to observe Minseok, the latter /was/ in fact not functioning well as his imagination ran wild. “I mean i would send it of course, and if you wanna send me something back then i don’t mind, it wouldn’t be the first time i get off in the car because of you. But.. i don’t think Kyungsoo would appreciate if if you started jerking off in the kitchen,” he tsked in a low voice, a tone that he damn well know that Minseok gets turned on by quite awfully. “Or possibly doing worse,” Jongdae teased even further, his smirk evident in his voice.

“...I hate you. Stop. Get the damn things and get back home. Let us end this gathering and later ... later i’ll have you to my myself.” Minseok hung up, face flushed pink. 

***

If one asked jongdae how was the food he’d honestly not know what to answer since he was was too engrossed in trying to ignore Minseok, who was doing the absolute most. He made sure to moan every couple bites and to lick his fork clean, jongdae tried to not look at him but he did forget what he was saying a couple of times which caused minseok to get side-eye glances from some of their friends (sehun) , but no one else really paid him much attention. And when Minseok got bored of that game, he started to ride up his foot on jongdae’s thighs whenever he had the chance to, exaggeratedly using too much tongue while eating the whipped cream of his cake. It was all too much for Jongdae to handle. 

***

Couple of hours later and their friends had arrived, ate and consumed most of their energy in being chaotic. And now they were all lazily lying around living room, some on the couches and some sleeping on the floor, Minseok smiled fondly at them but honestly? he couldn’t wait till they leave, Jongdae’s teasing from earlier was still affecting him, he just wanted to have his fiancé all to himself as soon as possible. He stretched and made himself comfortable next to Jongdae on the loveseat, folded his knees underneath his thighs and hummed as he adjusted the blanket on top of them. He buried his face in Jongdae’s neck and reached for ‘his hand’ or as anyone who wasn’t seeing what was going on underneath the blanket would say, to them it looked sickeningly sweet and romantic, but in reality, Minseok wasn’t just burying his face in his lover’s neck nor was he just holding his hand. He was biting his neck, leaving faint love-bites and was actually, massaging his dick from above his jeans. Jongdae forced a smile then made eye contact with his fiancé, warning him. But the latter didn’t care. Jongdae, not wanting his erection

 

He smirked when he eyed the wall that's separating the kitchen and the living area as it had a gap for the rack of hanging wine glasses. Minseok got up and went inside the kitchen. like this, all his friend’s backs where turned to him so he was able to watch Jongdae, the latter caught minseok staring and lightly smirked.

 

Minseok’s eyes roamed around the kitchen, and he has an evil idea when his eyes settled on the fruit basket on the kitchen cabinet. He took a banana unpeeled it. He returned to his previous spot, Jongdae’s eyes flickered to him so he started eating the banana seductively, taking advantage of the fact that no one but jongdae can see him. 

Jongdae’s body visibly tensed up, which made Minseok smirk to himself. He ran his tongue on the banana, from top to bottom and from bottom to top, just the way he was planning to run it on Jongdae’s cock later. Jongdae’s face was evidently flushed. He bent forward, a poor attempt to cover his hard on. He tried his best to stay engaged in the conversation he was having with Yixing but his eyes kept on flickering between him and Minseok. Minseok, not yet satisfied, has put the banana back in his mouth, lightly sucking on it, and twirling his tongue around it. 

Suddenly Jongdae yawned, probably hinting for their friends to leave. Kyungsoo side eyed him, knowing exactly what was going on and shook his head in disgust. He woke the passed out sehun and jongin on the carpet and demanded the others to get up, “C’mon we’re leaving. it’s like 1am now. I’m sure the soon to be husbands are exhausted and we’d like to sleep now yeah?” he asked jongdae, smirking knowingly.

 

“We know they’ll just fuck.” baekhyun blurted, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Minseok grinned and jongdae got red in the face, Kyungsoo just patted his shoulder then headed to the door to put on his shoes, the others following behind. After adjusting his pants while no one is looking, Jongdae got up too. Minseok smiles politely and lovingly at them then close the door behind them.

 

Minseok suppressed the mischievous smirk on his pretty face pretending not to notice Jongdae’s eyes on him. He swayed his hips on his way to the kitchen, obviously teasing Jongdae, the latter bit his lip in amusement and arousal. He got behind Minseok, and with feather-like touches, he touched his hips and pressed his front to his behind slowly closing the distance between them and making Minseok feel his hard on. 

"That. wasn’t nice.” Jongdae whispered into Minseok’s ear wrapping both hands around his waist, his hands slowly trailed up to unbutton his shirt.

 

"What wasn’t?” Minseok faked ignorance, which earned him a rather hard nip on the side of his throat. He threw his head back allowing Jongdae to kiss down his nape, by then, Jongdae had finished unbuttoning his shirt and started rubbing his bare skin.

 

“Dont even try to act stupid now, baby.” He muttered before biting down on Minseok’s shoulder, the latter sucked in air sharply and moaned lowly, he was already getting hard, he didn’t want jongdae to stop. Jongdae turned him around and immediately locked their lips together, he stroked his tongue inside of Minseok’s mouth till they both got breathless, “God I wanted to taste you all night. You taste better than anything on the dinner table." Jongdae chuckled, cupping Minseok’s face between his hands and slowly entering his thumb inside of his mouth to suck on it, which Minseok eagerly did. Jongdae resumed leaving marks on Minseok’s collarbone making the latter gag on his thumb. He groaned and said, “Jongdae please no teasing, I want you so muc-“

 

Jongdae hushed him with a rough kiss, pulling him closer again by his waist, Minseok let out a shaky sigh against his lips in response. Minseok impatiently grinded his hips against Jongdae which the latter didn’t like, he dug his fingernails into Minseok’s hips, pushing him away from him and into the edge of the sink to keep him from getting the friction he wants.

 

Jongdae pulled away to speak, breathless and swallowing hard as Minseok whined softly, obvious hunger in his eyes.

 

“Aren’t you a little too horny?” he chuckled, “When was the last time you made yourself cum?” he asked, his voice a tone deeper than it previously was.

Minseok choked on his words and watched Jongdae’s hand as it gently rubbed over his chest, teasing his nipple a bit and then slowly trailing further down.

 

“When we last had sex, you made m-“ His words were cut off with a quick gasp as Jongdae grabbed his thigh, and carried him to the counter. Jongdae smirked and bit his lip, all red and a little swollen now as he stroked Minseok’s member over the jeans he was wearing, he started mouthing on Minseok’s neck, tracking the hickeys that were starting to bloom.

 

“That was barely a week ago.” Jongdae teased, slowly moving his hand inside the zipper even further and burying his face into Minseok’s neck, giving it a few more maroon hickeys.

 

“Dae..” Minseok whined, “touch me.” he begged.

 

Jongdae smirked and lets him down, he unbuckled his jeans and let them slide down on the floor, and before Minseok could sigh in relief, Jongdae grabbed his face and kissed him harshly. A knee fixes itself between Minseok’s legs, forcing them apart to rest against his rapidly hardening cock. Jongdae grinded his leg against him, teasingly dragging the rough fabric of his jeans against Minseok’s sensitive member making him keen in his mouth.

 

"No matter how much you beg, i’ll do whatever i please eventually, so put that pretty little mouth of yours to good use instead of begging." Jongdae murmured against his lips he dragged his bottom one with his teeth and bit down on it. The hot rush of humiliation and pleasure that washed over Minseok only made his hard on stand at full attention.

Suddenly, Jongdae inserted his index and middle finger in Minseok’s mouth pressing them as deep as he could, forcing him to take it.

"Yes, that's it." Jongdae breathed. “you’re so good, baby.”

Liking the praise, Minseok eagerly sucked on Jongdae’s fingers harder until they're dripping and until his fiancé is pleased with him. Jongdae then abruptly takes his hand away from Minseok’s mouth, “take off your boxers.” he ordered and as soon as they were off, he slung the smaller one onto the counter again. 

“Now you have to tell me what do you want me to do, baby.” Jongdae, as the little shit of a sadist he is, he loved this part. 

With dazed, half lidded eyes Minseok glared at his lover, and while he most definitely wasn't in the mood for one of Jongdae’s little games, he was humiliatingly too horny to care. So he put on the desperate slut expression that Jongdae loved the most and uttered, “I want you. I want you to fuck me against the wall more than anything... Please dae.” he begged. 

“I fucking love when you do that.” Jongdae grunted. Yeah, Minseok knew. 

 

“Your hands are so warm.” Minseok sighed in a shaky voice as Jongdae stroked gentle fingertips over his thighs, he suddenly bent down and dragged his tongue up the underside of Minseok’s cock making him swear and reach down and twisting his fingers in his hair. 

“You know,” Jongdae said conversationally, “a lady at work today told me that my lips are shaped prettily.” Minseok snorted, glancing down at Jongdae, who grinned. “I almost wanted to tell her that ‘yeah, they’re perfect for sucking dick.’” 

 

“You’re telling me this because?” Minseok grumbled, pushing playfully at Jongdae’s head, then moaning after the latter ducked down onto his cock again. He tightened his fingers in Jongdae’s hair, slowly rocking his hips into his mouth as well as he could in that position.

 

Jongdae just chuckled around him, and took him as deep as he could, gently dragging his teeth along the shaft of his cock on his way back making Minseok whimper and thrust his hips up into the warm heat of his lover’s mouth. 

 

“Should I make you come like this?” Jongdae asked, switching his lips from sucking the right vein on Minseok’s cock over to the other side and sucking harder. Minseok keened softly, twitching as Jongdae pinched his nipple and rolled it between his fingers. “Or should I fuck you?” 

 

“Fuck.” Minseok cursed, pressing down against Jongdae again and moaned. “I w-want both, fuck.” Jongdae laughed against his skin, pulling his hands off his dick and up to his face, stroking it instead. “M-maybe… keep going. For a bit. And then the… ahhh,shit, then fuck me.” 

Jongdae shook his head amused, he let his hand wander even lower, enjoying the feeling of Minseok’s warm abdomen. Minseok spread his legs invitingly, maintaining the eye contact between them, he knew how much jongdae Loved that. Jongdae dropped his hand even lower so he could tease his fiancé’s entrance. He paused when he felt something unexpected.

 

He held up his hand and studied the clear liquid on his fingers for a moment. He smirked and hummed, “Did you already prep yourself?” 

 

Minseok nibbled on his bottom lip and breathed out a weak “Yeah.”

“Fuck baby. When did you do it?” Jongdae cursed.

“I ‘accidentally’ spilled the sauce on myself so i excused myself to the bathroom..I ‘had a shower’ and yeah...” Jongdae didn’t know what it was about that but he found it way sexier than he should’ve. He growled softly in approval then bent down and kissed Minseok hard. He trailed kisses along his jaw and to his neck where he stopped and bit down. The surprised gasp that turned into a pleasurable moan he received went straight to his groin. He nuzzled Minseok neck and purred, “You’re telling me that you lied to me about not touching yourself? and you even abandoned our guests to play with yourself? All because you’re in a hurry to have me fuck you?”

“Y-Yes..” Minseok’s response was a breathy groan since Jongdae had latched onto his neck and started to suck on it again, he could barely think as he wrapped his arms around him and squeezed.

 

Jongdae lifted his head to look Minseok in the eyes again. The fact that his fiancé desired him so much to do such a thing was making him feel something hot and possessive. He quite liked the idea that he was the only one that could do that to Minseok. The left side of his mouth twitched then turned upwards in a smirk. His voice was a sultry purr as he said, “Then I guess it’s only fair that I…”

Minseok gasped when Jongdae pushed his fingers into him without warning. He groaned loudly and writhed a bit as if that would somehow help steer him to that perfect spot. Not that Jongdae needed any direction. He knew Minseok’s body inside and out, including what made him whimper with pleasure. He twisted his wrist and curled his fingers at just the right angle and suddenly his boyfriend was putty in his hands.

 

“Ohh god, yeah, right there!” Minseok cried as he desperately gripped at the edge of the counter. Jongdae admired the glorious expressions that Minseok made as he applied pressure to that spot he liked most. Jongdae didn’t need to look to know that Minseok’s toes had curled. 

 

“Dae… I’m ready.. please…” Minseok tried to speak but choked on a moan when Jongdae added a little more pressure to that perfect spot. He took short, quick breaths in an attempt to keep himself grounded. Too bad his fiancé seemed intent on making him lose his mind.

 

Minseok felt Jongdae nipping on his soft skin before feeling a hot tongue press against his hole flatly.

 

"Oh God...” Minseok whined, his mouth hung open, eyes half lidded as he looked down at Jongdae, anticipating how his love will wreck him with just his skilled tongue. Jongdae put Minseok’s legs over his shoulder for better leverage.

"Oh fuck...fuck...please.” He breathed. Jongdae chuckled again, opting for slow, wide licks. “You love it when I do this, don't you?" the black haired asked. Minseok nodded shakily, a hand moving to his nipple to twist it.

"That's it, baby. Keep begging me," Jongdae softly encouraged, flickering his tongue against his pink hole, before pushing it past the ring of muscle.

"A-ah, deeper, please, Dae.. OH-there." He was pushing back as he could in Jongdae’s tight grip.

Fuck it felt so good and christ, Jongdae had his tongue in him. Minseok felt so wrecked. He panted hard against the counter, wanting to reach down and just touch himself but he knew that Jongdae wouldn’t allow it.

"I want you to come from my tongue, Minnie." Jongdae husked. 

"God, dae, f-fuck, please..." Minseok moaned high in his throat, words coming out slurred. Jongdae slipped 3 fingers back in Minseok’s pink hole to stretch it further, tongue still labeling around it.

"Ah! F-Fuck! " Minseok whined again, pushing his ass further against the fingers. "Fuck I wanna cum, dae. Fuck, I wanna cum. Please, pleeeeease....” he whined and begged mindlessly, hips rutting against Jongdae’s tongue. The latter hummed, the vibration adding to Minseok’s arousal. Jongdae pulled back, planting a kiss against the smaller’s plush ass. "Then come." He dove back in, eagerly lapping against Minseok’s fluttering hole making Minseok moan loudly, fingers desperately grabbing at the edge of the counter.

"Fuck, fuck I'm close, I'm so fucking close..." Jongdae smirked, closing his eyes as he focused on making his fiancé feel good.

 

And with one final thrust of Jongdae’s fingers, Minseok screamed as he came hard, His whole body shook, sweating and trembling as he fell apart, giving a few more blissful groans as he began to come down from his high, spilling his load on his thighs, which Jongdae licked. "Fuck...." Minseok tiredly swore.

“Nuh-uh-ah babyboy, you’re not done yet. C’mon get up.” Jongdae ordered, Minseok watched him strip with dazed eyes, the latter could barely stand on his wobbly legs.

After having done stripping of his clothes, Jongdae held Minseok in his arms again, he walked them backwards until Minseok’s back hit the wall. 

"Dae." His name sounded different in Minseok’s wrecked voice. “Jongdae.. God." And all that Jongdae could do was moan when Minseok kissed him moaning against his mouth. How could he not.

Minseok winded his legs tighter, hitching his hips forward, Jongdae tugged on his leg up a bit. Minseok shivered as Jongdae kissed his cheek, fast and hard, and his jaw, and his neck. He knew that Jongdae was teasing him again and he couldn’t stop shaking, Jongdae bit him, low over the pulse in his throat, a jolt straight through to his cock. "Fuck me," Minseok croaked out. 

“Thought you’d never ask.” Jongdae chuckled in an answer. “Oh, you’re already hard again.” 

“Just. Just shut up and fuck me.” Minseok groaned. 

Suddenly, Jongdae scooped him up against the wall, locking his legs around his waist. The hardness of his cock nudged at Minseok’s entrance, making him shudder in anticipation. He shifted, breath coming quicker as Jongdae’s dick slid between his cheeks, over his hole.

“Fuck,” he heard Jongdae breathe, and then— he finally angled the head of his dick against Minseok’s hole and pushed in.

 

Unable to stop it under the rush of renewed pleasure, Minseok let himself be pushed up against the wall, face pressed to the cool, smooth stone. Jongdae groaned little moans as he rocked his hips deeper, deeper, his hands moving restlessly over Minseok’s nipples, hips and sides. Eventually he flattened a hand over his stomach, touching his dick whenever he bounced up. Minseok clenched down around him and he shuddered, the kisses at his neck replaced by a quick scrape of teeth. Minseok’s cry echoed loud in their new apartment.

 

Jongdae sped up and thrusted harder, making it difficult for Minseok to think straight in the first place or even produce sounds. It was difficult when every thrust sent his thoughts scattering. His arms have fallen off Jongdae’s shoulders; he was no longer holding on to anything, fingernails scrabbling blindly at the wall for purchase. Soft, strong hands gripped his hips tightly, holding him up but also yanking him down onto the dick for a crisper fuck.

 

“Ahh– dae! Dae please, fuck, you’re – perfect! Good.. So good, I – harder, harder, right there – hn!”  
   
He was babbling. He was babbling nonsense and it was probably too loud. He couldn’t tell if that was tears or sweat or drool on his face – most likely all three. He didn’t have it in him to give a fuck.  
   
“Do you want more, Baby?” How did Jongdae sound so collected?  
   
“Please, please, please, please.” He didn’t know if he could manage more than that one word, didn’t know if even that was coherent enough, hoping like hell Jongdae will catch the hint. He felt his muscles starting to give up on him. “Please, Dae, please!”

 

Jongdae pulled out and led Minseok back to the counter, he kissed him briefly and turned him around. He gripped his hips firmly and immediately thrusted inside him hard. Minseok groaned out loud and pushed back onto him. 

 

Jongdae plunged as deep as he could when he heard Minseok becoming even more vocal. The sight of him was incredible to Jongdae each time he plunged into him. The color tinted the pale skin of his cheeks and his pink, swollen lips were parted as heavy pants in between moans left him. His hair was sticking to his forehead and his eyes closed from the intense pleasure of being fucked so roughly. The few love bites marks on his shoulder gave Jongdae such a satisfying feeling. Minseok was so beautiful and the younger man never let himself forget that or how lucky he was.

 

The sound of skin slapping against each other and pleasure was all that could be heard in addition to their moans. Jongdae leaned down to leave even more bites on his lover’s shoulder blades.

 

Minseok brought one of his hands down to his neglected cock between his legs and began stroking himself, he felt Jongdae’s hand replace his own and he bucked into the touch, his moans increasing in volume.

Between the wonderful pain of being bitten on his neck and being touched simultaneously from the front and back, Minseok was soaring. He let out a half sob when Jongdae almost pulled out but then he slid in harder than before, his hips pushed back onto Jongdae’s, wanting him to know how good he was making him feel by squeezing around the hot length inside him. 

Each thrust had hit his prostate hard and it set his nerves alight, the feeling not just spreading throughout his ass but all through his body, down to his toes. It was an experience feeling pain and pleasure, but Minseok loved every second of it, his legs trembled and would have given way if Jongdae wasn't holding him up.

The younger one could tell that Minseok was close with how frequently he was clenching and unclenching around him. He knew he was doing it to tease him at first, but now the shorter was feeling too good to focus on anything else and was in a state of euphoria from the intense pleasure he felt. They were getting closer to the edge. Therefore, Jongdae sped up his hips stroked and his hand’s stroke that was around Minseok’s member to the maximum he could go in hopes that he and Minseok would come together.

“Anghhh..” 

His orgasm hit up like a truck. Suddenly, Minseok’s cum spilled over Jongdae’s hand and onto the floor between his legs. The moan that fell from his lips was loud, raising a few levels when he felt teeth sink into the skin between the juncture of his shoulder and neck, his body went limp as soon as he felt warmth fill him and Jongdae shuddering and groaning from above him, collapsing on top of him.

 

“Dae..” Minseok muttered after a couple of minutes of them catching their breaths.

 

“Mhm love?” Jongdae mumbled tiredly.

“You’re gonna clean me and the kitchen up right, baby?” Minseok asked drowsily.

Jongdae chuckled above him, “That was an order wasn’t it?”

“You know me so well.” Minseok sighed contently.

Jongdae kissed his shoulder one last time before getting off him. “C’mon get up you big baby.” 

“Noooo, carry me.” Minseok said, not budging from his place and Jongdae had no choice but to carry him bridal style. 

“This is the last time i’m doing this.” Jongdae huffed.

“What? Fucking me?” Minseok peeked his cat eyes up at him.

Jongdae snorted, “After what happened today.. I don’t think you’d survive.” 

Minseok actually blushed and whines softly, he even punched Jongdae lightly on the shoulder. “Shut up.” 

Jongdae just smiled fondly, he really loved his demanding boyfriend so very much. He pressed a kiss to his cheek, muttering a small “I love you.” and getting one back and a kiss on the mouth too.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii it’s been a while ((:


End file.
